History of Falador
This page is here to document the in-character history of Falador in role-play. Falador is the capital city of the Kingdom of Asgarnia and is considered the #1 location for freelance role-play in RuneScape. King Aztarwyn *The once, yet forgotten, ruler of Varrock, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, created a Kingdom in the name of Zamorak, and began a conquest to take over the majority of Asgarnia. His fellow allies, Katsu, Pyro and some other guys, formed an alliance together to take over Asgarnia, as well as Misthalin. *After Lumbridge was conquered by his fellow ally, Katsu, Aztarwyn focussed on the southern part of Asgarnia, his plan to circle around Falador until he was able to take the city itself. He first had Rimmington, then Port Sarim, securing the Port for the Kingdom. *After an assassination attempt in Varrock, Aztarwyn had word that his fellow ally had been slain by a couple of knights that come from Al-Kharid, which Aztarwyn had warned the leader to stay out of the war. He let go of focus on Asgarnia and Falador for a couple of hours, and laid siege to Al-Kharid, destroying several buildings. *After this, Aztarwyn and his men fought with White Knights at the Monastery. The battle was not long, though Aztarwyn's men prevailed and captured the Monastery. This was used as a base to keep men in Asgarnia and plan for the Invasion of Falador. *After about a week the Monastery was captured, Aztarwyn and his men then got inside Falador, taking the eastern side with ease. They then began to branch out, using the Party Room as a little base, and massacred families. Not much destruction took place, as he wanted a city to rule afterwards. Soon enough, a Zamorakian flag was raised over the castle. *Aztarwyn's reign lasted for awhile, bringing Zamorakianism to Falador. He had Port Sarim and Rimmington rebuilt, and the wealth of the Kingdom grew as time passed on. The castle was frequently defended against attackers, the soldiers always prevailing. Aztarwyn was known for being faithful to his men, as he attended as many battles as he could, making him a powerful King. Though, he was presumed dead after some encounter with a powerful warrior, and the body was buried. After this, Thomas Nekai II rebelled and took the Kingdom, though shortly Aztarwyn came back and slaughtered Thomas. He then gave Falador to his fellow Zamorakian friends, as he went into hiding. He wasn't seen for months. *Aztarwyn came and went, though, in Falador. He has technically owned the city overall five times. Commander Kane Tyrelen *Commander Kane Quas Tyrelen, rose into the position of commander of the leading Knight Regiment after the suicide of New Haven's White Knight Commander Tiberous Elysian. *New Haven was the dominating Regiment of the time, giving them rights to all matters within the city. *Under Kane's commandership, little changed, due to him allowing most of the other regiments to deal with the city. *Marshal law was put into place before commander Kane took over the regiment. *Due to the dissapearance of Arn Helios, and the crumbling of the New Haven Regiment, Commander Kane resigned from his post, effectively all but disbanding the New Haven Regiment. Emperor Adalhard *Emperor Joseph Adalhard controlled most of Asgarnia and other territories through Gielinor. He was missing one piece to unite his fellow Asgarnians and that was Falador. *A campaign was created to take Falador peacefully. They marched into Falador and made their way to the eastern center of the town and explained to the people that they were taking over. They allowed all of the people to express themselves, and tell them what they wanted, for a better Falador. *Joseph Adalhard controlled Falador, and all of Asgarnia until it the Holy Asgarnian Empire fell. King Oliver *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. Lord Seri Mo'da *The reign of Lord Seri Mo'da of the Kinshra was, fortunately, a fairly brief one. His reign was marked with frequent riots that targeted the Kinshra soldiers occupying Falador castle. Not a single riot was successful in penetrating very deeply into the castle and they were almost always quelled without significant loss of life. *During Lord Seri Mo'da's reign, Lord Octavian Vire sold the property rights of both the Mining Guild and the Artisan's Workshop to their then partner, Avery Enterprises. Vire also took the opportunity to establish a web of contacts and bribed officials throughout the branches of the Bank of Runescape in Falador, ensuring corruption through "mismanaged" finances and "incorrect" book keeping would trickle funds through to the Kinshra so long as they remained in place. *Following the completion of their sinister machinations, the Kinshra abandoned the city, leaving it to anarchy and for some other poor soul to wrest control of it. Dominus Bruce Clough *As anarchy struck Falador, Vigilis Cruor found this the perfect moment to make their historical mark. Even though they had already left historical marks upon Gielinor, with the attacks in Ardougne, the rebellion of Varrock, the improvements to Edgeville, the slaying of a Dragon, and the Cruor Rebellion, they had one more milestone. *After hours of convincing from Praetor Aztarwyn Gonzo, Dominus Bruce Clough finally gave the order to occupy Falador. *After leaving Port Sarim for the Kinshra to take as a peace offering, Cruor Soldiers marched into Falador, along with Bruce Clough himself, and the people knew it; A good ruler had arrived. *Bruce was crowned King, along with his title as Dominus of Vigilis Cruor. *Vigilis Cruor at this point was an Empire. Though, it wasn't mentioned to be an Empire, it was still a Military-Empire. *New laws were made from Cruor, so it would suit the people more than their military profession. *The reign was short, as he was met with traitor allies moving to war him for Falador. *Bruce was never a fan of being a King. He decided to leave Gielinor to find a new land, where he could perhaps rule as King of a city he enjoyed. *Aztarwyn was given the city for a few short hours, however, Aztarwyn knew that once his short reign became public, this would drive even more rebels to gather to attempt to bring him down. *In an act to save the lives of many people, Aztarwyn ordered the entire army known as Vigilis Cruor into hiding, leaving their former lands behind. Falador was given to the former King Oliver, as the Goblin Village and the Monastery were given to the Kinshra. Edgeville was returned to Varrock, now ruled by King Ehrick. *Aztarwyn's fourth reign of Falador was never noted as his own, he decided to hide it under Bruce's. King Oliver (II) *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. King Corvus *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. Crown Prince Thomas/Lucilla Bennett *As the Commonwealth of Gielinor expanded, Corvus moved from Falador to take a different throne. *After a brief fiasco involving the unlawful sale of Falador, Corvus steps in creating a council with the highest bidder and his son, Thomas. *Thomas does what he can to control Falador's rampant crime problem, but persistent attacks from the Kinshra make this difficult. *Thomas marries Amadis Snow. *Kinshra, under Seri M'oda, burns half of Falador. *A battle occurs, almost resulting in Thomas' death when King Ehrick of Varrock cruelly betrays them. *When Thomas attempts, despite the pressures of war, to hear out his people at Open Court, he is assassinated by the Kinshra. King Corvus (II) *Crown reverts to Corvus when Thomas dies. * King Ulrich *Before Ulrich was King, he attempted to execute Dion Magnan in the dungeons of Falador Castle. *Due to the deaths of Corvus and his son, Thomas Cross, the brother of Corvus, King Ulrich of Kharadia, is crowned King of Falador. *King Ulrich enlists the help of Elwin Cadarn, a former leader of the rebellion. Elwin eventually ends up as steward of Falador. *Not long after, That Saradomin Group forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to them. The Good King Dion *The lord of Entrana, Dion Magnan, completes his campaign against Vampyres. *Dion Magnan forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to him. *Dion Magnan attempts to restore the White Knights to a position of power within Falador. *After the fall of The Commonwealth, a vote is held. Those of power within Asgarnia invite the public to decide the fate of Falador's situation. Three options are presented to the public and citizens are invited to cast votes in Western Falador for the future of the city: #''The first option would be for those in favour of Dion Magnan becoming King of Falador.'' #''The second option was for Falador to remain unclaimable by any single body of power.'' #''The third option was for Falador to elect another leader, but not anybody associated with Dion Magnan.'' *At the end of the week, the votes are counted. The combined total of votes for options two and three when put together are less than half of the votes received for the first option. *Dion Magnan is elected as the King of Falador through the process of democracy and attends a coronation ceremony in his throne room. *The Reign of The Good King Dion saw Falador home to The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. They were a monastic order of monk warriors commonly known as "That Saradomin Group". *The blue-robed monk warriors express their belief that Falador is not a place for anti-Saradominists and lead several campaigns against Zamorakians and Zarosians. *Crime in Falador is at an all-time low. *The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church assists in restoring the White Knights to power. *Dion Magnan, in his old age, is last seen exiting Falador Castle with his friend Sander Stoneman. *Leadership of the city passes on to another government. Lord Pyro *Shortly after Dion Magnan left Falador, Pyro and his army marched into Falador. *Aztarwyn and his army had Falador surrounded soon after hearing of his former friend gaining the city. *White Knights stormed the castle, pushing Pyro out in the process, removing Falador of the Zamorakian Tyrant. *As Aztarwyn thought Falador was still under Pyro's control, he attacked. *Falador is repaired. *Pyro's reign was very short. Marshal Grosvener *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. Emperor Alexander *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. Grand Duke Weatherby Swann *This individual was a leader in the History of Falador. King Alexander (II) *Alexander was rather important with the rebirth and reconstruction of Falador, though his current location is unknown..He introduced many important laws, that are still, hopefully being used to this date. King Axareas Axareas needs to read the bible and understand that it was Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, and get some pussy.. Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location